


Keeping Secrets

by underthenorthstar



Series: The Lion and the Wild [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, New Relationship, People are nosy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/pseuds/underthenorthstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellyrianna discovers her secret budding relationship with Cullen is, well, not so secret. They really shouldn't kiss on the battlements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed adding others characters in! They are just so loveable.

"Elly, you have to tell me if it's true!" 

Ellyrianna looks at Josephine, who is positively vibrating with excitement. "What are you talking about, Josie?"

The ambassador claps her hands together delightedly. "Why, the rumour that there is someone special in your life, of course!"

Ellyrianna freezes, blood running cold. "What?"

"Oh come now," Josephine tuts. "Don't think the soldiers haven't noticed you sneaking into a certain Commander's office in the evenings. Are you two courting? You can tell me!"

Ellyrianna groans, cheeks flushing red. "Josie, it's really nobody's business..."

"But it's so sweet!" Josephine practically gushes. "The Inquisitor and the Commander. It's like something right out of Varric's romance novels!"

Ellyrianna sighs. Of course someone would notice her visits to Cullen's office. Their high rankings provide little privacy. 

She is not ashamed of Cullen, or their budding relationship. It's just so new to both of them, they want to keep it to themselves, for at least a little while. She doesn't even know what to consider them, exactly. All she knows is they are getting to know each other, and there is kissing. A lot of wonderful, passionate, knee-weakening kissing.

"Oh, you are just smitten!" Josephine breaks into her thoughts with a happy sigh. "The look on your face, it's just too sweet!"

Ellyrianna flushes. "Alright Josie, I'm going to leave now. You just...don't tell anyone, okay?"

Josephine's shrill "I knew it!" follows her out of the ambassador's office. 

Creators, how many other people know about her and Cullen? She thinks about their late night strolls on the battlements, of his strong body pushing her against the cool stone, soft whimpers and sighs and groans falling between them. She flushes darker. Perhaps they should have picked a more subtle place...

"And what has our dear Inquisitor blushing like a scolded Chantry sister, hmm?"

Ellyrianna sighs. "Hello, Dorian."

The Tevintar mage emerges from his library, an unsettling smirk on his features. 

"You are as red as a rose, my dear. I trust our handsome Commander is the reason?"

"D-Dorian!" Ellyrianna sputters. "Dorian, why on earth-what do you-"

"Oh come come, my Elvish blossom!   
Don't think I haven't heard of your late night rendezvous! It's so romantic one could just swoon."

"This is really nobody's business," Ellyrianna mutters, now really cursing their choice of meeting places. "Who told you?"

"So you don't deny you and our Commander are an item?" Dorian is still smirking, and she can feel herself getting irritated.

"Oh sod off," she pushes him away gently as he laughs. "I need a drink."

She makes her way to the tavern, shaking her head as she goes. She loves her friends here dearly, but they are entirely too nosey. 

She enters the tavern, and before she can even go two steps, she is accosted by a very drunk Sera and an amused Iron Bull.

"Oi Inky!" Sera shouts, waving her tankard in Ellyrianna's face. "So I heard you're polishing the Commander's sword now! Good on ya!"

"Sera!" Ellyrianna is horrified at her friend's vulgar words. "I am not....polishing his sword, as you so delicately put it. Language!"

Sera pays her no heed though, simply drains her glass then proceeds to sing at the top of her lungs. "INKY AND CULLY WULLY SITTING IN A TREE, F-U-C-"

"SERA!" Ellyrianna is so horrified now, she is sure her blushing has been made permanent. "Bull, take her away! Go, dunk her head in a barrel or something."

Bull simply laughs, picking up the tiny elf and slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "As you say Boss! But just so you know, there's nothing to be ashamed of. A little "sword polishing" is good for the soul."

He winks at her and strides out. Ellyrianna wants the floor to open up and swallow her whole. The Dread Wolf take all these people and their nosiness! She needs to speak to Cullen, immediately. 

The walk to his office is filled with winks, knowing looks, and mutters. She feels like a prized cow on parade. It's almost worse than when she first arrived at Haven, bearing the Mark. 

She is grateful when she finally reaches his office. She finds him pouring over scouting reports, a frown on his face, but it quickly turns into a wonderfully crooked grin when he sees her.

"My Lady Inquisitor," he stands as she closes the door behind her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need to stop kissing on the battlements," flies out of her mouth before she has a chance to stop it. A surprised and slightly hurt look crosses his face, and she winces.

"That came out wrong," she says, before he has a chance to speak. "I don't want to stop kissing, it's just, we really should be doing it somewhere more...private." 

Cullen cocks an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

"Yes," Ellyrianna wrings her hands together. "It seems that a few people have seen us, and well, let's just say I'm sure the whole Inquisition will know by the end of the week."

"Ah," Cullen rubs a hand over his face. "Well, what would you have me do about it?"

"I don't know," Ellyrianna sighs. She crosses the room to stand in front of him. "This is all just so new, and we agreed to keep it quiet for a while, and I just....I guess I just wanted to have something for only the two of us. And now that's ruined."

Cullen smiles softly at her, raising a gloved hand to gently stroke her cheek. She leans into the contact, closing her eyes in pleasure at his touch.

"Ellyrianna, we knew we people would find out eventually. It's alright."

She opens her eyes and gives him a look. "You, mister propriety and order, are okay with this?"

He shrugs. "I'm happy. Maybe I don't care if people know it."

Her heart tugs at this, warmed by his words. She is happy too, so happy it threatens to spill out of her in waves. So what if everybody knows? Cullen is right, she thinks. Let them know. Let them know she is courting the most wonderful, kind, handsome man in all of Thedas. 

"You're right," she smiles up at him, placing her hands against his chest plate, the steel cold underneath her fingers. "We shouldn't worry. Besides," she suddenly feels mischievous, "there is one thing that can stay between us."

He returns her smile. "And what's that?"

She reaches for his face. "This."

Her hands pull his face down to hers, lips slotting together in the way she's come to enjoy so much. She moans softly against his mouth, his taste and smell completely overwhelming her senses. He responds with a quiet groan of his own, hands clutching hard at her hips. Creators, but she is so completely and utterly smitten with this man.

They separate many blissful minutes later, foreheads gently resting against each other. She closes her eyes and lets his warm breath fan across her face. 

"Can I still punish Sera for singing a horribly inappropriate song about us?" She asks after a minute, eyes still closed but a small grin forming on her face.

Cullen's chest rumbles in laughter against her. "If you wish."

She laughs with him. "Oh I do wish."

But in a while, she thinks, and she reaches up to kiss those perfect scared lips again. 

Right now, she's got much better things to do.


End file.
